


Second Meeting

by Vulnonapix



Series: Mama Zacian [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Child Neglect, Comfort, Gen, Ghost Zacian, Human Zacian, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The old Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Hop has questions, but doesn't get answers
Relationships: Hop & Zacian (Pokemon)
Series: Mama Zacian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Second Meeting

Hop looks at the ceiling because he cannot fall asleep. He is very confused because the meeting with the woman is in his head. Why did she just disappear? How is that even possible?

Leon said that he didn't see the woman and Hop didn't dare to ask him again. He doesn't want his brother to think he's strange.

After Leon left them again, his mom locked him in his room. To let him think about what he did. Hop is a bit worried about what might come up. His grandpa in particular is very strict and Hop is afraid of his anger.

The little boy sighs and snuggles into his blanket. He wanted nothing more than that his brother could be always there. When Leon is there, his family always behaves like the Family's in the TV Series.

Hop is about to cry again. He's just so selfish. Leon's Happiness is much more important than his.

'What you feel is only natural'

Zacians words come back to his mind and Hop wasn't sure anymore. What if she is correct and his feelings are not the problem at all? What if he and his family are wrong?

Hop decided. He'll go back to Slumbering Weald tomorrow and look for Zacian. He can't help but smile when he thinks of the woman's gentle touch. If she would hug him again?

__________  
'The slumbering weald is not as dangerous as the adults always say it is. '

Hop thinks as he waves at a smogmon and goes deeper into the forest. The Pokemon are a lot stronger than those on Route 1, but Hop has never been afraid of Pokemon.

Pokemon liked him for some reason.

Hop shakes his Head. He has to concentrate now. Where did he run yesterday?

Hop cocks his head and looks at a Corviknight sitting in its nest. He starts to smile and runs to the Pokemon.

"Excuse me Madame. I'm looking for a woman with long blue hair. Maybe you saw her?"

The Pokemon makes a chirping sound and Hop smiles at it with a big smile.

"Thanks a lot! "

The little boy turns and runs. After a few minutes, he sees her. She sits on the bank of the river and seems to sharpen a Sword. Hop stops and watches her for a few Seconds.

"It's nice to see you. "

She turns to him and smiles softly at him. Hop turns slightly red and looks at his feet. Now he's there and doesn't know what to say. Luckily, Zacian is taking the first step.

'' Is everything ok? You weren't punished, were you? "

The boy shakes his Head. He'll probably only be punished Tonight when no one can come over.

"Why did you just disappear like this ?! Are you a Ghost? "

Hop asks and the woman looks at him a little shaken. He bites his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have ask straight away.

"II - it's a long story. A story I am be reluctant to tell."

The topic seems very uncomfortable to her and Hop feels bad. He didn't want to offend her. He looks around briefly. Maybe he can distract her ...

"May I ask you something? Where did you get the sword from? Are you a knight?"

Zacian starts to smile again and Hop is happy that his plan worked.

"Yes, a long time ago. Me and my brother used to be Knights. Me and my partner protected all of Galar. Those were the days ..."

She has a very happy expression on her face and Hop's eyes widen. How cool is that?

"Can you tell me more?"

"You're probably too young for most stories ... but maybe I still have some I can share."

She makes some space and Hop quickly sits next to her. He is curious of what kind of stories she will tell. 

"You know, when my partner was your age ... She got her first weapon..."  
_______________________________________  
Zacian's stories are amazing, Hop thinks. The way she tells stories is alive and for Hop it seems like he was really there.

"What happened then?"

Zacian laughs briefly and strokes his head.

"Let's put it this way, my brother has never touched a weapon other than his shield."

Hop can no longer hold back his laugh and laughs out loud. This story was just so funny.

"You know Hop, you remind me a lot of my old partner. When you are with me it feels like she never left me ..."

Hop looks at the woman. She must have been very lonely. He takes Zacian's hand in his and smiles at him with his best smile.

"From now on, if you want, I can come over every day! My parents don't care where I am anyway."

Zacian's expression changes briefly.

"They don't care?"

Hop stares at her and she hugs him tightly.

""Hop, promise me one thing. Whenever you feel scared, angry and hurt, come to me and talk. I will help you. "

The boy nodded confused. He isn't sure what is going on, but he liked the hug.


End file.
